Spock's my Idol
by whit3rs
Summary: A requested fanfic including Heroes' Zachary Quinto and American Idol's Adam Lambert. **disclaimer, if you are easily offended, or moderately to extremely conservative; turn away**


**A/N: Alright so this is new to me, it was a request that I decided couldn't harm too much and that I would give it a try. If you are offended by homosexual relationships then I would turn away now, but if you've read any of my other fanfics and are still here, I would assume that sex doesn't bother you and neither should this. I promise that I have made this as classy (and not raunchy) as possible, but I don't know too much about this subject so I just gave it what I thought/ think happens.**

**I present to you, a Zachary Quinto & Adam Lambert lemon. Now, I love love LOVE Zachary Quinto, and whether he is actually gay or not I do not know (I hope and pray he's straight tho), but for the sake of my story I'm going with bi-sexual. Please be cautious when reading because typically it's easy to follow when it's in a he/ she format but this is a he/ he, and it's easy to get lost in who I'm talking about. It starts off in Zach's POV then switches over to Adam's; it's basically the same thing you're just getting it from each side. Please enjoy and review! **

Walking backstage on the set of American Idol, Zach couldn't think about anything other than how much he didn't want to be there. He'd never watched the show before, but his publicist thought it would be a good idea if he made an appearance. He was also sure there was some bribing by the A.I. network to raise their ratings and Zach being so popular right now because of Star Trek, everyone wanted him.

He briefly noted the picture on the walls of past winners as he was being lead to the dressing room to meet the contestants and was surprised to realize that this was the show's eighth season. He could hear the various voices singing, the sounds of male and female voices mixing together, different harmonies and notes muffled through the door in front of him. He was lead into the room where the singing voices turned into squeals of delight, and a small gasp from the back; he was used to this and immediately fell into his usual smile and wave. He glanced around at the excited faces in front of him, not really noticing one persons features from another until he came across a young guy standing off to the side.

He had the same sort of incredulous look on his face as some of the other people did, but something about him stood out to Zach. He was definitely of the male gender, but at the same time had some distinct feminine qualities about him the drew Zach in. His hair had that expertly styled sort of emo swoosh, he was tan and wearing guy liner, and was coincidentally dressed very similar to the blazer, button down shirt, tie and jeans that he had worn himself. Zach almost felt embarrassed when he noticed this but quickly brushed it off reminding himself that this was a popular style. The other guy smiled back at him and Zach was surprised to feel his cheeks flush with warmth; his smile was perfect and sexy.

He had understood for awhile now that he wasn't just attracted to girls but never had he felt such and instant connection with a guy before and the urge to walk over and talk to him was strong and unrelenting. He'd been attracted to guys before, sure, kissed a guy before, yes, but never felt this sexual attraction before and had to peel his gaze off of him in fear that is growing erection be known should it reach it's full length. He reached up rubbing his eyes trying to erase the image of this mysterious person but failed when the few remaining contestants lined up for him to greet one by one. He began to panic as he shook hands and greeted the first contestant, he struggled to keep calm but there were only four people and soon he would come face to face with the person that was driving him crazy.

Three people.

He could feel the sweat lightly moistening his neck and lower back.

Two people.

His hands began to shake slightly and his breathing hitched. His heart was racing so fast that he feared he may pass out. He wanted to turn and run, escape this feeling that was overwhelming him so powerfully he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold up. But at the same time, he wanted to meet him, to shake his hand, to feel his skin pressed against his palm. The second urge grew stronger and won out over his fear. He knew the person in front of him was talking, could hear sounds but not recognize words; all he could do was stare at the one behind him. He mumbled a barely audible thank you and was only vaguely aware of the odd looks directed his way; he didn't realize how obvious it must be that his gaze was hooked on this one person and as he extended his hand to reach out and finally touch, to feel his skin and grasp, no, embrace his hand the producer stepped between them announcing time was up and everyone needed to head for the stage.

Zach felt the air leave him like a deflating balloon as disappointment washed over him; again he reached up to rub his eyes trying to erase this image that had been standing before him only seconds ago.

"Hi."

Zach froze.

The voice came from behind him; not too deep, not too high, a perfect balance between the two pitches with a hint of innocence. Now, whether or not he was truly innocent was unknown to Zach, but that was the turn on. Immediately the panic began to rise within him again, the shaking in his hands back as his skin glistened with fresh sweat.

Adam had fallen in love with Zach the first time he saw him on _Heroes _as Sylar, the scary homicidal, yet sexy villain. In fact, Adam had several nightmares in which he'd wake up in the middle of the night still half dreaming, expecting Sylar to be hiding in the shadows of his room, Adam's body confused between fear and arousal. He was excited when he heard Zach was going to be on the show that night, but terrified at the same time. All day he tried to confide in people to help calm his nerves and all they would offer him was, 'Zach's just a normal guy who happens to be famous. Don't worry about it!' But Adam was unable to forget about it and think of Zach as just a regular guy because to him he wasn't. Zach was who Adam thought about before he went to sleep, fantasizing of ways they would end up together, thus making Zach the one who he thought about when he touched himself late at night. Zach was a small inspiration in Adam's quest for success in hopes that someday, like today, he would finally meet him; and now, his dream was coming true.

He chose to stand in the back, afraid that if he stood in the front he may faint, and also that the sight of Zach may trigger his arousal that would be clearly obvious to everyone in the room. Adam concentrated on his breathing, keeping himself calm and relaxed while they waited for his arrival; the sound of everyone else singing was comforting in that it set the scene for just another day before the show. But no matter how calm he was, the second the door opened Adam gasped in surprise choking on his own saliva and ducked behind the group of people in order to regain his composure. Fortunately, it was brief and he shot up from his crouching position just as Zach seemed to look in his direction.

Their eyes met and Adam stopped breathing; he forced a relaxed smile on his face and hoped it looked natural but became more strained as he felt his erection pushing against the zipper of his pants. Adam was well endowed and tight pants or not if anyone happened to look in his direction it would for sure catch their attention; he swiftly adjusted himself, careful not to move any part of his body but his hand in fear it would be obvious. Zach continued to stare at him with an expression on his face that Adam was unfamiliar with until finally he looked down and reached up and rubbed his eyes using his thumb and forefinger.

Adam exhaled loudly, and looked down to check on his arousal; as if fate was on his side, even though he was fully erect, his dark jeans and its position provided a perfect camouflage. He again tried to calm himself down because he knew the producer was going to introduce Zach to everyone one by one and didn't want to seem like a complete basket case. Adam had dreamed of this moment for so long but was now terrified that it was finally here. He began to pull at his clothes, suddenly feeling underdressed then glanced down at himself and giggled when he realized that he and Zach were wearing very similar outfits. This calmed him a bit, until he thought about what he would say when it was his turn and instantly the pressure was back on.

Adam filed in to the back of the line hoping the extra time would help him settle down; he kept his eyes glued to the ground hoping that not looking at Zach would help him. There was one last person in front of him; Adam could hear their conversation, or lack thereof since Zach didn't seem to be responding when suddenly Zach interrupted him with a thank you and some mumbled words. Surprised, Adam looked up to find Zach staring at him, again with an expression he didn't quite understand. Confused, Adam stepped forward, hand extended, his skin on fire at the anticipation of finally touching Zach; their fingers where inches away when they were abruptly separated.

Adam could've punched the man in the face; he didn't even care who he was, anger coursed through him as he stalked off towards the stage. He was almost to the door when he decided to take one last glance back at the man of his dreams and was rewarded to find them alone in the room, Zach's head bowed, his body unmoving. Trying not to startle him, and building up his courage, Adam slowly made his way back to where Zach was still standing in the middle of the room, hand back to rubbing his eyes. He could see the stress and tension in his shoulders and longed to reach out and massage it away, to be what he needed and relied on the most. Without thinking Adam lifted his hands and was about to lightly rest his hands on Zach's shoulders when he caught himself and drew back. He had to let him know he was standing there, this could be his last chance to make any sort of connection. Before he could lose his courage and stop himself, Adam took a deep breath, closed his eyes and quietly exhaled.

"Hi."

**I didn't plan on this being more than one chapter, but I'm being rather detailed about it so we'll see how this goes; sort of, ease the audience in to the idea of them together.**


End file.
